Ketika Hujan
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Kamu akan menepati janji, kan, Shikamaru? Kalau tidak, aku akan memanggilmu lagi melalui hujan. Tuhan akan mengabulkan doaku ketika hujan. Rnr?


**Ketika Hujan**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**: AU. Rated **T**. OOC. Oneshot. Spiritual/Romance.

**Characters: **Shikamaru and Ino

* * *

**Oke, ini udah lama Elven buat dari **_**original**__**story**_**. Karena kesel ada yang tidak menepati janji hingga sekarang, saya memutuskan mengubahnya jadi **_**fanfic **_**hehe**_**. **_**Oh ya, ShikaIno sebenarnya bukan pair favorit saya, netral, tapi entah mengapa karakter di fic ini lumayan cocok buat mereka hehehe.**

**Happy Reading ^^.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun, berkah Tuhan membungkus bumi di mana rinainya menghantam.

Tangan-tangan putus asa terangkat sampai pelupuk mata, dengan khusyuk meminta agar cobaan cepat sirna.

Karena ketika hujan doa-doa baik pasti dikabulkan oleh-Nya. Berdoa hingga pedih perih itu menyeruak tanpa tanggung-tanggung.

Manusia sering tersenyum palsu, menipu orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan alasan tak ingin dibantu. Tapi dalamnya hati mana ada yang tahu?

Hanya di hadapan Sang Khalik…hanya di hadapan-Nya lah manusia bisa bercerita sesuka hati. Menumpahkan segala keluh kesah yang ada sampai hampa di dalam dada.

Karenanya Ino tak malu-malu membiarkan setetes demi setetes airmatanya berurai tak beraturan, melewati pipinya yang pucat—jarang dibias terpaan sinar mentari pagi yang dengan ragu masuk ke dalam celah jendela ruang inapnya.

_Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna…_

Namun pernyataan itu sering dijadikan alasan oleh manusia untuk berbuat semaunya tanpa memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya.

Sungguh ia bosan, sungguh ia merana. Hanya tembok putih yang saban hari mengelilinginya, memberikan batas pasti antara ia dan dunia. Rasa ngeri tak terperi atas butanya ia terhadap panorama luar. Padahal matanya masih berfungsi dengan baik, tanpa cacat. Tapi ia harus tinggal di sini, entah sampai kapan

Matahari tergelincir di ufuk barat, bersembunyi di balik pegunungan. Warna jingga menjilat-jilat langit berbaur dengan biru dan merah muda. Tapi hitam tampak mendominasi.

Ya, sama seperti dua jam yang…lalu hujan masih turun.

Hujan punya banyak arti, menimbulkan macam-macam persepsi yang kadang sukar untuk dimengerti.

Tapi bagi Ino hujan adalah keindahan. Meski banyak yang mengatakan jika hujan adalah simbol kesedihan.

Selama hampir tiga tahun lamanya ia tinggal di rehabilitasi pecandu narkoba. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah kesembuhan dan ampunan dari-Nya. Karena memang hanya Dia yang memiliki kebesaran jiwa paling tinggi. Berbeda dengan makhluk-Nya sendiri yang tidak mudah memaafkan. Hanya saja tentu ia harus memaafkan dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

_Dan itu sangatlah sulit._

Maka tanpa ragu-ragu, Ino melenggangkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia putar kerannya ke arah kanan, air pun tumpah di dekat kakinya yang menggigil kedinginan. Tapi ia tak peduli, niatnya mengalahkan semua itu yang nyaris menghalangi.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Ino bersimpuh perlahan di atas lantai ruang inapnya.

Tertatih hal itu ia lakukan, tiba-tiba rasa candu menjelar ke pikirannya lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar, sensasi itu kembali...

Mata Ino membuka, ia paham jika ia harus membentengi diri. Ia tak mau lagi merasakan siksaan candu kokain menggerogotinya. Ia pernah nyaris gila karena itu.

"Ya Tuhan dulu aku rela sampai tak makan tiga hari tiga malam untuk mendapatkan kokain sepuluh gram, karena itu permudahlah disaat aku ingin memperbaiki diri."

"_Dok, bagaimana pasien kamar 65? Apakah sudah membaik?"_

"_Sebenarnya keadaannya semakin hari semakin meningkat, tapi prosesnya terasa lama. Mungkin karena dulu ketergantungan sekali dengan kokain. Jadi harus masih tinggal di sini sampai dia sembuh total."_

Bahkan seorang dokter yang punya ilmu tinggi tidak bisa memprediksi.

"Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi."

Karena Ino butuh kekuatan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Maka yang ia butuhkan adalah memanjatkan doa dengan sepenuh hati.

Berbagai macam keinginan ia urai satu demi satu agar Tuhan dapat mengetahui. Bukan karena ia tak percaya akan keajaiban Tuhan yang bisa mengulik semua isi hati mahluk-Nya. Namun lebih baik jika Ino mengutarakannya secara langsung, menguraikan tiap-tiap kalimat dengan lirih, rasa menyesal penuh seluruh mengiringi. Meminta ampunan dengan sungguh-sungguh bahwa ia tak mau lagi seperti ini.

Akhirnya kalimat terakhir yang ia utarakan, "Ya Tuhan, kirimkanlah seseorang yang bisa membimbingku dalam keadaan pedih seperti ini. Aku ingin _dia_ kembali."

Lantas terdengar suara pintu terbuka, diikuti dengan hembusan angin hangat yang menerpa. Seseorang memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Suara yang baru saja ia nantikan. "Ino…"

_Karena setelah kesusahan pastilah kemudahan._

Senyuman penuh kelegaan terpancar di semburat wajahnya yang lama-lama menjadi cerah.

"Shikamaru…"

"Hei, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, masuklah."

"Oke, aku masuk ya."

Ino mengangguk riang.

Lelaki itu kemudian merangkul tubuh kanannya. Membantunya berjalan ke arah tempat tidur.

"Kamu sudah makan?"

Lagi-lagi Ino hanya bisa mengangguk, dengan senyuman paling manis sedunia tentunya.

"Sudah dikontrol?"

Senyum itu tak pernah lepas. "Sudah."

Senyuman dibalas dengan senyuman. "Oh, ya aku ada sesuatu buat kamu."

Memang sedari tadi tangan kirinya ia sembunyikan di belakang. "Taraa…!"

Ini pun tertawa lepas, ia geli melihat raut wajah Shikamaru yang biasa serius itu jadi menggemaskan. Ia menerima bunga itu dengan senang hati, dan menaruhnya ke vas bunga yang masih kosong. Shikamaru memberikannya _daffodil_.

"Haah, dari tadi hujan terus ya. Padahal cuma rintik-rintik."

Ino langsung menatap lelaki yang rambutnya diikat itu. "Kamu benci hujan?"

Shikamaru termenung; menatapnya balik. Matanya berputar, memikirkan jawaban seperti apa yang harus ia berikan. "Ehm, tidak sih tapi suasananya jadi kelihatan suram."

Ino memandang Shikamaru dengan lembut. "Apa kamu menyadari kamu selalu datang kepadaku ketika hujan?"

"Eh? Masa?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Karenanya aku sangat menyukai hujan; ketika itu kamu akan datang menjengukku. Apa kamu tidak menyadarinya, Shika?"

Shikamaru terdiam.

Ino membuang mukanya ke kanan. "Ah, tentu saja kamu tidak menyadari. Kamu tak merasakannya…"

"Aku datang ke sini karena kemauanku, Ino."

"Bukan. Itu karena aku telah berdoa, dan Tuhan mengabulkannya. Itulah mukjizat hujan, Shika." Ino menatap keluar jendela. Diperhatikannya rintik-rintik air membasahi kaca jendela. Memburamkan pandangannya terhadap dunia luar.

"Aku…sudah memafkanmu, Shika. Sungguh. Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu tentang kecanduan narkobaku ini…"

"Tapi, apakah kamu bisa memaafkan dirimu, Ino? Jujur saja, jiwa ini tidak pernah tenang karena hal itu…"

Ino menggenggam tangan Shikamaru. Dingin. Sedingin tangannya. Ia mengangguk seraya mengembangkan senyuman termanisnya pada lelaki itu. "Tapi bolehkah sekali-kali aku yang mengunjungimu, Shika?"

Shikamaru menatap Ino sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. "Tempatku tidak cocok untukmu, Ino. Belum saatnya kamu berkunjung ke sana."

"Mengapa?" Ino terlihat sedih.

"Karena kamu harus melanjutkan hidupmu…dan Tuhan belum mengizinkan kita untuk bersama selamanya. Bagaimana pun kamu menjadi pecandu narkoba begini itu karena aku… Ini hukuman."

Sekarang Ino mulai meratap. "Berarti Tuhan belum memaafkanku?"

"Sudah…tapi Dia juga punya rencana…"

Rasa rindu tak ditahannya lagi. Ino merengkuh Shikamaru dengan erat. "Kamu tidak akan kemana-mana, kan, Shika?"

"Ya, aku akan selalu di sampingmu," ujar Shikamaru mengelus rambut kuning Ino dengan lembut. "Sekarang, bolehkah aku tidur sebentar? Hujannya semakin deras…membuatku kedinginan."

Ino mengangguk lemah; ia membetulkan posisi duduknya…menatap Shikamaru dengan tulus. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Shika…"

Kemudian pintu kamar Ino terbuka. Angin kembali berhembus pelan. Hanya ia yang berada di kamarnya…tapi ia tahu ia tidak pernah sendiri.

_Kamu akan menepati janji, kan, Shika? Kalau tidak, aku akan memanggilmu lagi melalui hujan. Tuhan akan mengabulkan doaku ketika hujan._

**Selesai**

* * *

**Oh ya sekalian promosi. Saya juga baru publish fic di fandom Fullmetal Alchemist. Karakternya Roy Mustang dan Riza Hawkeye. Buat yang ingin baca silakan cek di profil saya :).**

**Okay,**_** silakan buat yang ingin review ^^**_


End file.
